1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a functional film formed using a droplet discharge method, and the method for forming a pattern of the functional film using the droplet discharge method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a technique, using the droplet discharge method as a method for formation of fine wiring patterns, such as those used in semiconductor integrated circuits, has been disclosed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-317945 is an example of the related art. In the technology disclosed in this literature, a liquid substance, which includes a functional material (a conductive material for instance), is discharged from a droplet discharge head to a substrate, and arranges the material on the substrate, thereby forming a wiring pattern, and is considered to be very effective in handling small-batch multi-product manufacturing.
Since the wiring (functional film) pattern formed with the above method is of an extremely fine structure, the liquid substance arranged on the substrate endows with a great kinetic effect of the surface/interface (for example, surface tension or wetness). Setting aside the case where the liquid substance is arranged on the substrate in an independent droplet, in the case where a multiple droplets are overlapping on the substrate and the liquid substance is forming an aggregation of given patterns, the liquid substance pattern may be deformed or may be split by this kinetic effect. In other words, it may be difficult to form the liquid substance pattern according to the design pattern of the substrate.